YOKIDE AI NO AMAI
by HieloUnicorn93
Summary: "Es tan dulce como el chocolate con leche" fueron las palabras exactas de Tsuchiura. Solo asistió a esa presentación por simple curiosidad y no esperaba lo que encontró. Su música llenaba de paz y tranquilidad el auditorio, y lo que más le asustó fue que no podía despegar la mirada de ese piano de cola negro.


**Este fic tiene como base la primera parte de La Corda de Oro, a falta de un _"Secondo Passo"_ en forma, he creado esta historia como una segunda parte.**

**Aclaración: Los personajes que no reconozcan así como la trama me pertenecen.**

**Disclaimer: La Corda de Oro no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de Yuki Kure.**

* * *

**YOKIDE AI NO AMAI**

**Capítulo 1.- Apertura.**

La Orquesta Sinfónica de Yokohama celebraba sus quince años de formación con una serie de conciertos gratuitos a los amantes de la música y a todos aquellos que quisieran pasar un rato agradable escuchando el sonido de los violines, violas, flautas y cellos.

Sería un gran evento, había mucha expectación alrededor porque se rumoreaba que estaría presente Satsuma Yuka, una famosa pianista de Yokohama que estudió música en la Academia Seiso, después de muchos años fuera del país, al fin la pianista regresaba a casa, al lugar que la vio nacer como pianista y la llevó a la fama que ahora poseía.

El lugar sería el anfiteatro de Yokohama, la Orquesta se preparaba de manera ardua para los conciertos, no podían permitirse cometer errores durante las interpretaciones.

Sentada en uno de los butacones de color rojo del anfiteatro, se encontraba una mujer de cabellos castaños largos hasta los hombros, mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba las piezas que tocaban sus compañeros de la Orquesta Sinfónica, a su lado, una niña de cinco años, de cabello castaño atado en dos coletas miraba con interés cada rincón del anfiteatro.

Sus ojos se dirigieron con rapidez hacia un piano negro de cola que comenzó a soltar notas con una tristeza indescifrable. La pequeña niña se mantuvo quieta en su lugar escuchando con atención cada nota ante la mirada curiosa de su madre que no le apartaba la mirada encima.

-¿Sawako?-susurró su madre acercándose a ella.

Satsuma Yuka miró a su hija con una media sonrisa, pocas veces llegó a observar su carita llena de felicidad y sus ojos llenos de un brillo que no podía explicar.

Muchas veces soñó con que alguien de su familia además de su esposo, entendiera el amor que sentía por la música y por el piano en especial, y creía que su pequeña Sawako al fin había mostrado interés por tocar el piano.

A partir de ese momento, Satsuma Yuka tomó la decisión de enseñar a su hija en las artes del piano hasta que lograra ser una pianista aclamada por las multitudes. Ese era el futuro que quería para su pequeña niña.

Los años pasaron y Sawako poco a poco se convertía en una chica con gran talento para el piano para alegría de su madre, aprendió en poco tiempo a amar el piano y tocaba con pasión y entrega que quienes la escuchaban se sentían felices y llenos de ánimo.

En uno de los tantos ensayos de la Orquesta Sinfónica, Sawako se acercó al piano que tocaba su madre por ser parte de la Orquesta y aprovechaba esos momentos a solas para pasar sus dedos por las teclas blancas del piano y perderse en la conjunción de sonidos que provocaba.

Fue descubierta por el director de la Orquesta, Shimisu Elgar, que lleno de curiosidad se mantuvo escondido para escuchar a la niña de diez años que tocaba con gran sentimiento una de las piezas que Satsuma Yuka hizo famosa.

_Kiss the Rain_. Una de las favoritas de Yuka y que nunca faltaba en su repertorio. Esa niña había aprendido a tocar y desarrollar un estilo propio, por lo que estuvo tentado a hablar con los padres de Sawako sobre su futuro como músico. Sawako tenía un gran talento.

-Yuka, ¿Has pensado que harás con Sawako en el futuro?-le preguntó Shimisu a la pianista que estaba guardando sus partituras dentro de una carpeta negra.

-Sí, lo he hablado con Makoto y estamos de acuerdo en que estudie música si ese es el deseo de Sawako al final-contestó Yuka con voz pensativa mirando al techo.

-Yuka, he escuchado a Sawako-le reveló el director a una sorprendida Yuka ante tal revelación, Shimisu se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos antes de continuar-Tiene un enorme talento y si es bien manejado puede ser una de las mejores pianistas de su edad, Yuka, está cerca el momento de tu retiro, creo que si Sawako estudia y da lo mejor de sí, podría tomar tu lugar en unos años.

-¿Sawako?-susurró Yuka con sorpresa desviando la mirada al piso-No lo sé, Shimisu, eso debe decidirlo ella.

-Sólo piensa en lo que te dije, Yuka-dijo el director con seriedad antes de salir del lugar.

En la entrada del camerino de Yuka se encontró con Sawako que se dirigía a hablar con su madre. Le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a lo que Sawako sonrió feliz.

Cinco años han pasado desde ese entonces, Sawako ha crecido y tiene quince años, cuando comenzó a estudiar la secundaria decidió entrar en la Orquesta Sinfónica en la que estuvo su madre y tomó su lugar como la nueva pianista de la Orquesta, era la primera vez que una Orquesta permitía que alguien de su edad fuera parte de ella.

Era inicio de nuevo semestre y la Academia Seiso se preparaba para el inicio de un nuevo concurso donde se mezclaban los estudiantes del Departamento General y los del Departamento de Música pues después de las magnificas actuaciones de Ryoshiro Tsuchiura y Kahoko Hino, les era permitido participar a todos aquellos que tocaban música.

De ese concurso habían pasado ya dos años y la mayoría de aquellos participantes eran egresados de la Academia Seiso.

Ahora los estudiantes de los dos departamentos utilizaban el mismo uniforme, blanco con azul, el estilo del uniforme cambiaba de acuerdo en el grado que cursaban, ya no había diferencia entre los estudiantes y eso les agradaba a muchos de ellos que se sentían inferiores ante la presencia de los estudiantes de música.

En el salón 1-B del Departamento General, estaba una chica de ojos marrones y largo cabello negro como la noche recargada sobre la pared del aula mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia los jardines que podían verse desde una de las ventanas cercanas.

Sin duda se notaba que comenzaba el otoño, las hojas de los árboles se pintaban de colores ocres y naranjas, simbolizando el inicio de un nuevo semestre y los conciertos de otoño que ofrecía la Academia y la Orquesta Sinfónica de Yokohama.

Sonrió de medio lado al recordar, tendría muchas cosas que hacer a partir de ese momento, las prácticas con la Orquesta le quitaban mucho tiempo, además tenía los deberes de la escuela y no podía darse el lujo de bajar sus notas.

-¡Sawako!-escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga llamándola a su espalda.

Sawako se volvió con una sonrisa en su rostro y se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga de ojos marrones y cabello verde musgo, la extrañó durante vacaciones, gracias a que las preparaciones de la Orquesta eran largas y tediosas, además porque decidió tomar cursos extra de piano para mejorar su técnica.

-¡Qué bien que nos volvimos a ver!-exclamó Kaoru Suisei-¡Ya me tenias abandonada, Sawa!-replicó la chica con un puchero infantil que hizo reír a Sawako ante la mirada curiosa de sus compañeros de clase.

Kaoru se sentó en una butaca frente a ella y Sawako la siguió sentándose en su lugar detrás de su amiga para seguir con su plática antes de la llegada del profesor de Historia.

-Lo lamento, sabes que no fue planeado-dijo Sawako con las mejillas sonrojadas por la pena.

Kaoru sonrió abiertamente y hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia, sonrió con malicia en dirección a su amiga.

-Escuché que está por comenzar el concurso-habló Kaoru con intenciones ocultas por lo que Sawako conociendo a su amiga, frunció el ceño esperando lo que tuviera que decirle.

-¿Y?-inquirió Sawako con seriedad.

-¡Deberías postularte!-exclamó Kaoru apuntando con un dedo a una sorprendida Sawako que se acomodaba los mechones de cabello oscuro que caían por su rostro.

No le dio tiempo para contestar, el profesor entraba por la puerta del aula seguido de algunos alumnos rezagados.

Sawako se acomodó en su butaca y comenzó a sacar lo necesario para la clase mientras su mente comenzaba a vagar sobre las palabras dichas por su amiga.

Había entrado a la Academia Seiso con la condición de que nadie la reconociera como la hija de Amano Yuka, mucho menos como Amano Sawako la pianista de la Orquesta Sinfónica, aunque el nombre dejaba mucho que desear. Por eso antes de entrar, buscó por todas las peluquerías de Yokohama una de cabello negro, que fuera todo lo contrario a ella, para que no la reconocieran en la Academia.

Quería ser por una vez, una chica normal, ser una adolescente como cualquier otra y no tener un trato preferencial como lo tenía en otras escuelas, aunque siendo sincera, estando en la Academia Seiso se sentía cómoda y en casa, en su mundo.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos y no hizo el mayor caso a su clase, miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que un grupo de seis personas estaba paseando por el jardín en medio de risas, no vestían el uniforme de la escuela por lo que debían ser visitantes.

Le llamó la atención los estuches que algunos de ellos cargaban en sus manos. Si no se equivocaba, esos estuches pertenecían a violines, cello, trompeta, clarinete y una flauta.

Si no eran estudiantes de la escuela, ¿Quiénes eran?

Se volvió al escuchar como sus compañeros hacían ruido al levantarse de los pupitres, hizo lo mismo antes de que se fijaran que no se movía y la regañaran e hicieron la despedida respectiva al profesor.

Mientras cada estudiante se acercaba a su grupo de amigos para ir al descanso para el desayuno, escuchó cómo se activaba el alto parlante. Iban a elegir a los participantes del concurso de ese año, así que se detuvo a escuchar junto a una callada Kaoru que se acercó a ella para comer juntas.

El sonido de un violín rasgó el ambiente con una melodía rápida y sentimental y así como empezó terminó.

-Del Departamento de Música, salón 2-A, Fujimura Ikuto.

Ahora se escuchó el sonido de un segundo violín tocando el conocido Ave María, a lo que Sawako sonrió de medio lado.

-Del Departamento de Música, salón 3-B, Ishonida Naoki.

-¿Dos violines?-preguntó Kaoru en un susurro a su amiga quien acercó un dedo a sus labios indicándole que guardara silencio.

El sonido del tema _La Flauta Mágica_ inundó el ambiente y los alumnos soltaron gritos de expectación mientras cambiaban puntos de vista entre sí.

-Del Departamento General, salón 2-C, Akane Rouji.

Después siguió el sonido bajo del cello, por la maestría con que era tocado, Sawako pensó que sería algún alumno de los cursos superiores, como los participantes anteriores.

-Del Departamento de Música, salón 1-A, Kon Nikita.

Hasta ese momento, habían sido elegidos dos violines, una flauta y un cello, aún quedaban algunos instrumentos que podían ser elegidos, solo quedaba esperar. Aunque estaba sorprendida, no esperaba que un estudiante del Departamento General fuera escogido para participar en el concurso, debía de ser alguien muy talentoso.

Entonces sonó una melodía que conocía bastante bien, el concierto para trompeta de Swarowsky, una pieza que era tocada por la Orquesta en sus presentaciones. En lo particular era una melodía de sus favoritas al menos para escuchar con orquesta.

-Del Departamento de Música, salón 3-C, Hayate Kyo.

Hasta entonces, cuatro del Departamento de Música y uno del Departamento General. La balanza no se equilibraba, sin embargo, los pasillos y cada aula de la Academia se llenó de un silencio estremecedor, el sonido de las campanas que se encontraban en uno de los jardines traseros comenzaron a sonar llenando cada espacio de la Academia con su sonido.

Según la leyenda de la escuela, eso significaba que se halló un nuevo talento entre las paredes de la Academia Seiso.

El sonido de las campanas se detuvo poco a poco, entonces el alto parlante volvió a sonar y por sus bocinas se escuchó el sonido de un piano, con la pieza Fur Elise de Beethoven, esa era la primera melodía de piano que comenzó a tocar con la Orquesta Sinfónica.

Sin pensarlo, Sawako cerró los ojos para escuchar la melodía, el sonido de las teclas del piano aumentaban de velocidad conforme la música aumentaba, un sonido suave, tranquilizador, lleno de paz albergó el ambiente y todos los que escuchaban se quedaron en silencio.

No era común que los estudiantes que participaban en el concurso de música, sobre todo los pianistas, tocaran una pieza como esa. La música aumentaba y caía dando toques de alegría y tristeza. Hasta que la melodía terminó por completo.

-Del Departamento General, salón 2-B, Amano Sawako.

Al escuchar su nombre, Sawako abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó de su lugar soltando un grito de sorpresa ante la sorpresiva mirada de sus compañeros de salón.

-¿Amano?-escuchó alrededor del salón. Era normal, nadie sabía que tocaba el piano así que debió de esperar esa reacción.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué precisamente ella?

Desde que entró a la Academia se preocupó de que nadie supiera su secreto, entonces, ¿Por qué la eligieron a ella?

-¿Amano toca el piano?

-¡Era de suponerse!-exclamó una de sus compañeras-¡El nombre decía algo, pero no le dimos la mayor importancia!-después se giró hacia Sawako y la señaló con el dedo-¡Ella es Amano Sawako, hija de Amano Yuka, es la pianista de la Orquesta de Yokohama!

Su secreto había sido descubierto, ¿Cuánto más pensó que duraría? No podía ocultarse por siempre.

Salió del aula con prisa siendo seguida de cerca por Kaoru que no cabía aun de la sorpresa de que su mejor amiga fue elegida para participar en el concurso de música.

No sabía hacia donde se dirigía, lo único que tenía claro era que quería huir, irse de ahí, pero se preguntaba si hacía bien en huir. Salió del edificio General y se encontró con los jardines principales de la escuela donde los estudiantes convivían entre sí.

Bajó los escalones a paso rápido y se internó entre los estudiantes en búsqueda de un lugar solitario donde pudiera pensar con claridad, estaba nerviosa lo admitía. Nunca se imaginó que estuviera metida en ese lío. Además nunca pensó en que la seleccionarían como participante, tenía miedo.

Se sentó en una banca alejada del bullicio de los estudiantes y se hizo un ovillo escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. Parecía como una niña que nunca se ha presentado en público tocando el piano y ya lo había hecho muchas veces, así que no entendía lo que le sucedia.

¿Por qué sonaron las campanas justo antes de que la nombraran? ¿Qué significado tenían esas campanas para los concursantes?

Bufó con exasperación, los mechones del falso cabello negro que tenía en la cabeza se movieron gracias a la carrera que había dado desde el salón de clases.

Levantó una mano hacia su cabeza y se quitó de un solo movimiento la peluca de cabello negro dejando al descubierto su cabello del color del caramelo, con suaves ondas que caían sobre su espalda poco a poco con ayuda del viento.

¿Qué caso tenia ahora que utilizara su disfraz? Con el tiempo sabrían quién era ella y lo que trató de ocultar todos esos días desde que entró a la Academia.

Se recostó sobre la banca y se puso a mirar el cielo azul que adornaba Yokohama aquél día, en algún momento tendría que presentarse ante los directivos del concurso, no había duda de eso, ¿Cómo debía actuar?

-¿Sabes?-escuchó a Kaoru cerca de ella.

Sawako pasó sus manos por su rostro en gesto nervioso pero se mantuvo callada para escuchar a su amiga, que seguro sonreía mientras la miraba recostada en esa banca fría.

-Dicen que dos participantes del concurso se enamoraron, tocaban el mismo instrumento, lo que los hacía rivales pero no pudieron evitar enamorarse el uno del otro-dijo Kaoru soñadora.

-¿Qué debo entender con eso, Kaoru?-soltó Sawako de manera despectiva mientras alzaba los ojos para observar a su amiga.

Kaoru soltó una risita burlona y levantó a Sawako de un solo movimiento quedando las dos amigas de frente.

-¡En vez de lamentarte, ve el lado bueno de las cosas!-replicó Kaoru colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas en forma acusadora-¡Puede ser una buena experiencia, tonta!

-Kaoru, no tengo el tiempo del mundo-se justificó Sawako-Entre la escuela y la orquesta apenas si tengo tiempo y ahora con el concurso…Será agotador, no puedo hacerlo.

-¡Amano Sawako!-llamó Kaoru con voz en grito-¡Lo harás!-le ordenó a una pasmada Sawako.

Sawako miró a su amiga con sorpresa, parecía que fuera Kaoru la elegida y no ella, su alegría y sus ganas e ilusión de que ella fue elegida eran mayores de lo que ella sentía. Entonces pensó en lo que dirían sus padres cuando se enteraran.

Se imaginó la alegría de su padre y la emoción de su madre junto a su mirada orgullosa. Quizá había cometido un error cuando se matriculó en el Departamento General de Seiso y no en el Departamento de Música, quería estudiar música, vaya que sí quería.

Todo en la vida es un sacrificio y si tenía que sacrificar parte de su tiempo para dedicarlo al concurso de la Academia Seiso, lo haría. Muy dentro de su ser deseaba ser elegida al menos para un concurso y ahora que lo tenía no lo iba a soltar tan fácil.

Quería demostrar que Amano Sawako tenía talento y que no por nada fue elegida, daría lo mejor de ella para salir adelante en el concurso. Por fin después de mucho tiempo, podía tener en sus manos uno de sus tantos sueños.

Comenzaba su camino dentro de la música.

_¿Comienzo? No, avanza, más rápido de lo que me esperaba_ se dijo a si misma mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su amiga con felicidad.

Se decidió, dejaría el miedo de lado y se enfocaría en ganar ese concurso.

Juntas, Sawako y Kaoru regresaron a la parte principal de la escuela en medio de risas y bromas, cuando el megáfono volvió a sonar, citando a cada uno de los participantes en el salón del Club de Orquesta en el Departamento de Música.

Sawako se despidió con una sonrisa de Kaoru y se encaminó en silencio hacia el Departamento de Música mientras su mente hacia planes para cada una de las piezas que podría tocar de acuerdo al tema de cada fase.

El Departamento de Música era extraño, a diferencia del Departamento General, siempre se escuchaba música de cada uno de los salones, diferentes tipos de instrumentos, sin embargo, se notaba la diferencia de clases entre los estudiantes.

Todos músicos talentosos e hijos de músicos reconocidos. Todos reunidos en esas aulas, en las que ella también debió de acceder.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando al girar en una esquina se encontró con una escena que esperó nunca ver en su vida mientras estudiaba.

Chicos de un curso inferior a ella estaban riéndose de un chico de primer año. El chico era algo bajito, de cabellos rubios cenizos y ojos verdes. En sus ojos podía observar el miedo que les tenía a esos chicos.

Apretó las manos en puños y bajó la mirada con coraje. Odiaba que estudiantes de grados superiores abusaran de los menores, nunca lo soportó.

Las risas se hicieron presentes, alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que ningún profesor estaba presente y ningún sempai hacia nada por detenerlos.

Caminó hacia el chico que estaba recargado en la pared con el rostro pálido por el miedo. No supo bien como lo hizo, tomó el brazo de un chico de cabellos negros que seguía molestando al otro y lo movió con fuerza hacia atrás mientras era observada por los compañeros con sorpresa.

Sawako se colocó frente al chico asustadizo y encaró a los bravucones con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué hace un estudiante del Departamento General en esta parte de la escuela?-replicó uno de los chicos de último año.

Sawako los miró de manera retadora y se giró para ayudar al chico de primer año, lo ayudó a levantarse y limpiar un poco de la suciedad que tenía en el uniforme. Su cabello rubio estaba bastante desordenado, como si el viento lo despeinara.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó ella con voz suave y tranquilizadora tratando de que el chico tomara confianza con ella.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-bramó el estudiante que atacó al chico de primer año tomando por la fuerza a Sawako y acercándola de manera peligrosa hacia él.

Sawako se soltó como pudo del muchacho que la tenia acorralada y lo encaró irguiéndose lo más que le daba su mediana estatura y lo miró a los ojos con decisión.

-¿No será que tienes envidia de que alguien de un grado inferior haya sido elegido y tu no?-siseó Sawako con enojo sin apartar la mirada del chico que se alejó de ella de golpe como si su solo contacto quemara.

-¿Qué tonterías dices, chica?

-Eso mismo-respondió Sawako del mismo modo.

-¿Cómo vamos a tener envidia de alguien como Kon Nikita?-dijo riendo uno de los alumnos de tercer año mirando a Sawako como si hubiera enloquecido-Nadie lo ha escuchado tocar, nadie sabe si es bueno o malo tocando el cello… ¡No merece estar en la selección!-espetó el chico hacia Sawako con enojo.

-¡Supongo que tú te crees con mejor derecho a ser seleccionado!-explotó Sawako con las manos en puño, ocultó su rostro tras su cabello castaño para que nadie observara la expresión que mantenía en ese momento.

Escuchó una serie de pasos detrás de ella y se volvió con sorpresa al escuchar una voz grave y profunda que por los gritos y suspiros de las estudiantes del Departamento de Música, debía de ser alguien que tuviera una enorme atracción entre los estudiantes de música.

Sus ojos se toparon con un chico alto y delgado, de cabellos azul oscuro casi negros y ojos negros, con el uniforme de la escuela con el color rojo característico del segundo año. Su semblante serio le daba un toque de formalidad a su entorno.

Sawako tragó saliva con dificultad, no había visto en su vida a un chico como aquél. Desvió la mirada con pena mientras sentía como su cara se sentía caliente.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo el chico con su voz grave dejando al pasillo sumido en un silencio total.

-¡Fujimura-san!-exclamaron los estudiantes de tercer curso con sorpresa.

Sawako los miró con los ojos abiertos, ¿Cómo era posible que un estudiante de segundo año causara tal impresión en alumnos de tercero a punto de graduarse?

-He dicho, ¿Qué está pasando?-repitió el chico dirigiendo su mirada hacia los alumnos de tercero y deteniéndose unos minutos en ella, por lo que Sawako torció la boca ante la mirada del chico y se cruzó de brazos.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Yatziri se alejó de ella y corrió al lado de Fujimura como un niño pequeño se acerca a su hermano mayor.

¿Quién era ese Fujimura?

-¡Ikuto-kun!-exclamó Nikita conteniendo las lágrimas ante la turbación de Sawako que no lograba entender lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Nikita?-preguntó Ikuto con expresión de cansancio.

-Fueron ellos esta vez-contestó Nikita señalando a los estudiantes que lo habían molestado hace apenas unos minutos, su rostro cambió al instante cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos marrones de Sawako-¡Ella! ¡Ella me ayudó!

Los ojos negros de Ikuto Fujimura se encontraron con una nerviosa Sawako, que, aunque tuviera puesto el mismo uniforme que los estudiantes del Departamento de Música, había una diferencia en ambos.

El uniforme de música tenía el símbolo de una clave de sol en el escudo mientras que el uniforme general solo tenía el escudo y el nombre de la escuela.

-¿Una estudiante del Departamento General?-se dijo Ikuto a sí mismo mientras recorría la figura de Sawako de arriba abajo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Sawako, descruzó los brazos, apuntó con un dedo a Fujimura y exclamó-¡Soy Amano Sawako, fui elegida para el concurso, más te vale que recuerdes mi nombre!

-¿Amano?

-¿Amano Sawako?

-¿La pianista de la Orquesta de Yokohama?

Genial, se dijo Sawako con derrota. A ese paso todos sabrían su secreto.


End file.
